The present invention relates generally to the field of optical waveguide sensors, and more particularly to an optical waveguide sensor and system for detecting or measuring an occurrence of an object's deformation.
Deformation of an object such as a device may inadvertently occur during shipping or handling. Detection of the deformation may enable determination as to whether damage has occurred as a result.